Will I?
by Ramblings-And-Randomness
Summary: I really can't summarize this story to well, so I suggest you just read it. Before you do, though, please listen to the song "Will I" from the musical RENT. The stories will be much more enjoyable if you do.


**I don't own Fruits Basket or RENT. Please listen to the song "Will I?" from RENT before you read this. It'll make more sense.**

Bars in a dark window, cold stone walls, a small cot in one corner. Was that really meant to be the cat's future? Kyo had heard stories of what they did to the cat when he reached a certain point in life. After he was locked up, he was scorned and spit upon by the people he had once called family. The last cat had even been hated by his grandson, Kazuma. Kyo wasn't the kind of man who ran from his fears, not anymore, but he still felt the fear inside; cold and hard.

He gazed at the cell and thought about his life: the people he hated (there were quite a few of those), the people who cared about him (a smaller number, but by much) and finally, the one girl he loved, Tohru Honda. He wondered how she would react to his confinement.

He sighed and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. It might be a side effect of his curse, but he was most comfortable in high places. He heard a soft pattering just before he felt cool rain pepper his face. Exhaustion overtook him and he settled down to wait out the rain. As he waited, a song came to his mind. He started to sing unconsciously.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Elsewhere in the Sohma dwellings, a figure sat slumped against a sliding door. Its kimono was sliding off one shoulder, but the figure didn't care. She didn't care about much of anything anymore. Being "God" of the zodiac was draining her, both of health and willpower. She wanted out of this just as much as the rest of them, but she couldn't show it. Akito heard a voice float from somewhere nearby and joined in.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Rin sighed, wishing for happier days when Hatsuharu would come to her window and comfort her. Those days were gone now, banished by Rin herself with some help from Akito. Now Rin was confined to her room as she had flat out refused to go to a hospital. Kagura was standing guard outside her door, so there was no chance of escape either. Did she want escape? Rin didn't know. She leaned against the window, listening to the melancholy duet. She opened the window and melded her voice with the others.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Hatori looked up from his medical reports and faced the window. He watched the rain fall and thought of that old child's rhyme "April showers bring May flowers". April and May, quintessential spring months. His thoughts turned to Kana, happily married and free of the burden of the curse. Tears leaked from both his whole and injured eye as he sang.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

The trio's sound permeated the whole of the Sohma housing complex with the rain as a gently accompaniment. In his lonely room, Momiji heard the gentle melody. Picking up his violin, he moved to the window he had forgotten to close. With closed eyes and slow movements, he added a soft descant to the song, feeling the music flow through him.

Tohru was dashing through the rain. She had to find Kyo. What with the rain and all, she was sure that he could use some company walking home. She didn't want him to catch a cold either. Forgoing the main entrance, Tohru went straight to the secret hole in the wall just around the corner. Instead of ducking through, though, she stopped and listened. A beautiful melody came from behind the wall. Slipping through the hole, Tohru followed her ears until she reached the center of the Main House. From there, she followed Kyo's voice to his tree where she sat down on a rock and listened. She forgot everything around her: the rain on her face, the milling of the servants in the house, the imposing houses surrounding her. All she knew was the music.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

The music faded and Kyo looked down from his perch in the tree.

"Tohru? What are you doing down there? Hell, why are you here at all? You could catch cold!"

" I-I'm sorry Kyo, I just came to get you because I was worried and thought you might want some company walking home and I needed to ask you what you wanted for dinner and I know you don't like rain and so-"

Kyo jumped from the tree and landed in front of her, effectively stopping her panicked babble.

"I'm sorry; it's fine for you to be here. Just, next time, bring an umbrella. It's not like I can carry you home if you catch a fever on the way back."

Tohru nodded and stood up. She was soaking wet and shivering faintly. Kyo sighed.

"C'mon, let's get home. If we wait any longer that damn rat's going to get worried about you and come over here. And we know that can't end well."

Tohru nodded again and they headed out of the Main House. As they walked, Tohru looked over at the cat boy. Quietly, she spoke up.

"You know, Kyo, I can't say if you'll lose your dignity or not, and I can't tell you if this nightmare will ever end, but you should know that I'll always care, no matter what."

Kyo looked at her for a moment, then turned his head away. He wasn't about to let her see him cry.


End file.
